


That day we met

by Dubcon



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Food, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubcon/pseuds/Dubcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 year old Hajime Is now at an orphanage there he meets 8 year old Nagito Komaeda and end up becoming good friends but who knows where their friendship will end up..</p><p>(Mature-for-later-stuff)<br/>*on Hiatus*<br/>Discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> I  
> hate  
> this  
> so  
> bad  
> im  
> sorry
> 
> Edit 2017 jan 1st: hi im sorry you had to click this rlly old fanfiction i was rlly into komahina nack then bit you can guess now im not even into dangan ronpa anymore. If i do continue this fic it will probs turn cracky or something im really sorry but i really want to write for ither fandoms that arent sdr or danganronpa my insp just flew away sorry!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please dont read this i dont want to delete it because it was my first fanfiction but its extremely bad and youll cringe alot PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU CLICK OUT OF IT

It was a very ordinary summer day in Hope peak orphanage. Today Miss Usami was going to introduce the small group of 4, two new kids that would be joining them in the misery. "Hello children, Today I would like to introduce you 2 new students that will be joining us today their names are Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda, both from different people and now are here to join us." Usami kindly said. One the kids that already lived there was Makoto Naegi, with Byakuya Togami. Naegi really didn't talk to Togami he was kinda rude, there was also Kazuichi Souda, he liked being with him, there was also Chiaki Nanami she liked to sleep and play games that was for sure. Naegi just stared at the two older kids, they must be 8 meanwhile Naegi was only 7. He was pretty sure souda was close to 8, but not as close as Chiaki she was probably the oldest one, that is until Komaeda and Hajime came here.

Hinata was really shy he didn't say anything on the other hand Komaeda went ahead and introduced himself to Hinata "Hi! I'm Nagito Komaeda, i'm 8 years old and I was on the street for a while since my parents died and I had nothing else to do that is, until I came here." "... Im Hajime Hinata... I'm also 8 years old .. And my parents would hit me a lot ... My dad was alcoholic and tried to kill mom.. She ended up killing herself... And dad got in assassinated.." Hinata said like he was about to tear up. "Wow, that's pretty sad... Wanna talk about something else?" Komaeda asked gently. "Umm, okay.." Hinata responded 

*Hinata's POV*  
That kid Komaeda.. How can he look happy??! He lost his 2 parents and lived in the streets for 7 months?! And now he's at an orphanage with people he doesn't even know. Well.. I guess he should be happy since this a much better situation than being, homeless.. i sighed as i was leaded to my room with Komaeda. "Here we are!" Miss Usami said cheerfully.

It was a pretty normal room except it had 2 beds in each side of a room and a few furniture so we could put a few of the stuff we had. "Thanks Miss Usami!" Komaeda said in a happy voice, "Thank you very much, Miss Usami" I said a straight normal voice. "You're very welcome children!, Have some time to set up your stuff." "Okay!" Komaeda exclaimed, Then Miss Usami left our new room. 

"so... How do ya feel Hinata-kun?" "Great. Why do do you ask??" "Well umm.. You look pale" Pale?!? He should look at himself before talking! "Well, nothing is wrong with me. Im alright." "Ah, okay I won't bother you anymore." Komaeda responded to me in a rough tone. "Okay, then." i tried to say as straight as possible, "Heey~ Wanna talk about something??" Komaeda asked cheerfully, "Like what?"  
"I don't know.. Maybe what you like to do.." his voice trailed off, "I like to draw.." I said firmly "Cool! What else do you like to do?" "Well.. When I was left alone I would normally try to make some food for myself, so I would not starve." I said trying not to get upset. "That's nice.. Well I guess it's my turn to say what I like to do." "Okay." I respectfully responded  
"Well, I like to be outside and look at the rain when it rains, also the stars. Those things give me lot's of hope and I enjoy doing them, too" Wow. That kid must have a ton of hope because if I were him I would probably would've killed myself "Hey, you okay..?" Komaeda asked softly "ya..? Just thinking about something." I responded "Ah, okeyy" Komaeda responded cheerfully. That kid really is weird, He looks really happy about everything, I guess i'll leave it how it is... "Hey, Let's explore around Hinataaa~" Komaeda says "I guess it's a good idea, Let's go." 

**3 Hours later**  
"Umm... Komaeda... Can.. We.. take a small break..." I try to calm my self. Dang Komaeda sure is pretty.. Active. We havent even took a small break meanwhile exploring, Well I don't know how but he does not look one bit tired. And im here trying to take a break in the hallway! "Sure!" he replies and smiles, Heh what the he-. "Heey, Something wrong..?" He interrupts my thoughts.  
"Ummm.. Nothing?? Why do you keep asking??" I didn't understand?? Did I look pale or something??? Honestly, I was totally fine "Oh, I don't know." he whispered, What???? He suddenly then punches me slightly, Catching me off guard, Then i suddenly fell down on the ground, not hurt though, heh. "Oops, Im so sorry!" he exclaims "I-I didnt think it would make you fall down.." "I'm alright. Just like I didn't feel a thing" I said smiling "Okay. Sorry I won't hit punch you again." He says in a calm voice, It somewhat relaxes me but makes me get kinda mad, since he probably thinks im a weakling. "It's not like you punched me to hard. Infact it didn't even hurt." I stated trying to prove im not just any weakling. "Are you sure? Because you did fall down, an-" I cut him off "I said im fine." "Ah. Okay I wont bother you anymore." he responded, Oof he better not ask 'are you ok??' again. 

"Umm, Hi.." It was a voice i had not heard before. I turned around to see who it was, Makoto Naegi? Im not sure. The kid had brown hair and piece that sticked ti the top, much similar like mine. "Oh, Hello!" Komaeda says smiling. "What's your name again, sorry I guess I forgot it.." Naegi askes Komaeda and then looks at me and then turns around. "Nagito Komaeda" Komaeda says in small but loud voice. "So, Komaeda right?" Naegi askes Komaeda smiling, . "Yup" Komaeda responds Naegi then looks at me, Again. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you" sure... "Your Hajime Hinata, right?" "Yes.." I respond to Naegi "Well then, I guess I'll catch you guys later." Naegi smiles and leaves the hallway "Well, Shall we continue?" Komaeda asks smirking, "Well, Duh, Now we can continue." I respond finally calming down.

We had already 'discovered' or found One kitchen, Looked around in a park for almost 2 hours, Well it was pretty big and we were making sure to look at every detail, We also saw where the other kid's dorms were at. Apparently we were in another area. We found a room with a small radio and a small but spacy sofa, Like a living room, We also found the dining room. Honestly I didn't even know what else we were looking We looked around a bit more and spotted Miss Usami's room door and ahead of that a window door, For the backyard. 

We both spotted Chiaki and souda playing hopscotch heh I definitely remember their names "You lose!" Chiaki exclaims to Souda "Awww, man. You always keep beating me at this" Souda whines . I can see Komaeda trying to hide his laugh as the two start arguing "Hey, Hey Souda, aren't those the two new kids that joined today?" Chiaki asks Souda "Ya.. I guess so.." Souda whispers to Chiaki. "Umm Hello! I'm Nagito Komaeda and this is-" " Hajime Hinata.. Right?" Souda asked to Komaeda. "Right! Umm you must be Kazuichi Souda?" "Yup!!" Souda exclaims, Wow Souda really has sharp teeth... Just like a shark.. "And That's Chiaki Nanami!" Souda points at Chiaki, She has pink hair and looks shy, Do she was not. "Hey, Hey; Wanna play a game with us??" nononononononono "Umm, No sorry; You see Hinata here looks pretty tired, Maybe next time." Komaeda states, Phew thank you Komaeda! We then met with a nice guy in my view, Cough. "What are you doing here?" A voice calls, Me and Komaeda both turn around to see who is. A tallish Skinny kid with glasses, Or Byakuya Togami. "We were just heading to our room." Komaeda responds in a very straight voice. "Oh. Ok." then Togami takes his leave. 

**Hajimes and Komaeda room** 

"Danng.. Im so tired.." I said to Komaeda "Me too, It's pretty late, Let's take some rest." "Okay, Whatever you say" then I jumped in the bed and snuggled in the blankets, which were 10x Comfortable than the floor. But then I remember when I was about 4, I remember sleeping with my mom and dad in the bed, I felt so warm and secure. My eyes started tearing up and I started sniffing, wishing that things could be like that time. "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" Komaeda asked me from the other bed "Yes, I'm fine.. It's just .. I wish my parents still cared for me.." "Hinata.. Just forget about the past and start are new futures" That's when i bursted into tears. "Hinata it's okay, You got me here" Komaeda came into my bed and hugged me tight. I sniffled alot.. He tried to comfort me then Komaeda looked like he was about to start crying too. It felt like forever.. Until then we fell asleep. And yes we did end up sleeping in my bed. Haha that was cool. *puts on sunflasses*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEAD

Komaeda Nagito was not the lucky one.

His parents treated him badly despite how good and inoccent he was.

He knew nobody liked him.  
And he was okay with that.

His parents died when he was 6.  
So he stayed with hid grandma, he was happy with her he felt cared for and happy.

But sadly becaue of her age she died.

No other family member would take care of him

So now he was at the streets.

He went with some people tried collecting money.

He just liked staring at the stars at night.  
He didn't rally mond if he was in the streets.

He just liked looking at the stars.

One day an woman came up to him and took him to the orphange he was now standing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rereads*  
> *THROWS UP*  
> I really suck at writing
> 
> Ill get to the next chaoter when i get wifi on my house back


	3. Shirokuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OH MY GOWDNESS GET DOWN FROM THERE" yells Usami desperately when she sees Hinata and Komaeda All the way at the top of the tree.
> 
> "Oh my children dont do it!!"  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to go live with my cousins for some months and well with them i only read stuff cause i didnt have my computer with me which sucked balls and i also had a huge writers block and yah  
> Also im going to edit it later cuz i changed my.mind in some stuff also im sorry for this being really bad and stuff  
> Also just for a warning there going to be a point later on in the fic where everything is going to be really depressing and there's going to be death so yeah just letting you all know  
> (Also if grammar is bad im sorry english isn't my first language)  
> Also half of this chapter was written in school so it might be rushed (but i'll edit it later))  
> anywayyyyy (hopefully) enjoy this short chapter  
> ALSOOO THEY WILL BE SHARING THEIR ROOMSS WITH 8MILLION KIDS SOONER OOR LTAER WHAPSIODHGIUFVK  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had been nearly a week in the orphanage, and things were going pretty well.  
Even if nobody had been adopted yet, but no big rush.

Today nobody was outside due to all of them being 'to busy' in their rooms, so that left Hinata and Komaeda alone (in their rooms). Of course Hinata wasn't going to stay all day doing nothing, he would die if nothing happened in the next few minutes. "Hey Hinata-kun want to go outside?" Komaeda asks suddenly as jumps of his bed. "Eh, why you were really quiet just now"

Komaeda just shrugged "You just looked really bored so I guess maybe if we went outside you wouldn't be.. you know bored"

"Oh." Hinata opened his mouth to say more but instead kept his mouth shut "Yeahh, So do you wanna go outside or not?" Komaeda asks again tilting his head to the left looking all 'inoccent' or so thought Hinata  
"Sure why not"

Leaving the room Hinata still had no idea what they were going to be doing, but there had to be something to do right?

When the got outside they basically began chasing each other like dogs, running and screaming like crazy. Somehow Miss Usami didn't go out to see whay was going on.

The day wasn't going to be so bad afterall, Currently (again) Hinata had manged to run away, but first now Hinata needed to run before Komaeda found him (and began chasing him again).

Hinata being himself continued running which eventually made him into a tree ."shoot " Hinata whispers to himself which gave him an idea.

He began climbing the tree carefully watching his step

Hoping not to fall down. He finally managed to get to the top But then.

"Hey Hinata-kun!" Komaeda jumped out of nowhere and sat next to Hinata

"AHHHH! KOMAEDA SERIOUSLY?!" Hinata yells his lungs out almost falling out of the tree.

"Heyy you were the one who left me alone. So there you go" Komaeda smirks  
"what-whatever! I wasn't even scared, you just took me by surprise!"

"What ever you say"

\----------------------

*Naegi pov*

It has been currently 30 minutes since Komaeda and Hajime had been gone outside I know because I saw them.  
I wasn't following them or anything but I happened to be passing by.

I want to head outside but I told Souda I would meet him in five minutes, well I'll go outside later when Im done with what Souda probably wants me to do.

Just as I started walking out of my room I heard a screan from outside

It scared the sh- crap out of me that i quickly ran to Miss Usami's office.

When I got there I practically slammed the door open.  
"Miss Usami! Miss Usami! Did you hear that scream it cane from outside"

"What?!?"

\----------  
*Hajime pov *

After being scared- I mean SURPRISED to death we just began talking random stuff that came to our minds.  
"Hey Komaeda, What do you want to be when you grow up?" I ask looking up at the sky.

"Umm Im not really sure" he responds looking confused

"what do you want to be?" Komaeda asks me looking at me in the eye, He looked peaceful and calm. I guess it was kinda relaxing that without even realizing we just stared at each other for a while

Until Miss Usami came screaming at us  
"OH MY GOWDNESS GET DOWN FROM THERE" yells Miss Usami desperately, Honestly I didn't see why she was so scared climbing trees was a normal thing. Unless it was the fact that it was so freakishly tall or that we were acting like it was no big deal but as we were about to get off I could also see Naegi from a distance. "Oh my children dont do it!!" Another squeaky unknown voice yelled at us, at first I wanted to ask who that was but I just stayed quiet "Get down slowlyy" yells Miss Usami making cupping her hands. Me and Komaeda just shrugged at each other and began climbing down 'carefully' when I was about take my last step I fell down; Thank god It was just an inch away but Miss Usami screamed like it was the end of the world. When Komaeda got of he quickly ran towards be, Great. My knee was bleeding but I didn't care much "HAJIME-KUN ARE YOU OKAY??" Miss Usami kneeled down to me looking Very worried while Naegi followed Looking horrified

Then another face from somebody who I had never seen before popped behind Miss Usami.

"Lets go inside child" The person says They had a bandage in covering one of their eyes, they looked kinda like a girl but i could mostly noticed they were a boy.  
I just nodded and followed the person and like duck Komaeda, Naegi ANND Miss Usami followed by.

__________________

"There all done" The person smiles as they finished bandaging my knee  
"Th-thanks Mr?"  
"ShiroKuma" He responds  
at first I was confused why he was named like that but Again I kept my mouth shut.  
Komaeda looked at Shirokuma with a weird unreadable expression but meh who cares.

__________________

*Usami aand shirokumais office)

" umm children here I present you Shiro.. Kuma!" Miss Usami says with a squeaky voice "Hello children from now on i will be miss Usamis(idk) assistant and there will be a few changes in here. Every third saturday there will be a group of parents coming to adopt some of you some we will also be having new kids next week"

we all nodded

"ShiroKuma will be helping me with some business for the new kids coming in next week, so you're fwee to go for now" Miss Usami smiles a bit at us. We all just nod again and leave the office.

"Hey Hinata-kun ?" Komaeda responds looking at me weirdly "yeah?"  
"You can to our room, I have to go to the restroom he mumbled the last bit"

I almost busted out laughing but Instead i nodded and headed to room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so updates should be weekly from now on bc WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!!  
> *rips of pants and runs in boxers*  
> But this chapter sucked balls so boooo  
> (also theres a reason why naegle is acting the way he is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but that will be explained in later chapters)  
> alsooo this fic is mainly to improve my English a bit more and improve my writing so that's why it will be very sucky but anyways i'll try my best to them as best as I can but for now there gonna be about 1,000 words but expect longer ones soon  
> alsoooo neagi is my son bc why da fuqe noutie111 
> 
> ALSO WHO R DA NEW STUDANTS??/


	4. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grey-is-genderless-huehueheuejeuehuyeu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been watching to muuch haikyuu and well tommorow im going to see one of my old friends AND-this-hasnt-been-edited

Miss Usami walked in our room basically making us three to jump. "Kids wheres the animal?" "What animals Miss Usami?" Konaeda says with a straight voice. "Guys you know what we're talking about" says Shirokuma popping from behind Miss Usami's back

*A few hours earlier*

Hajime Pov

Today Naegi, Komaeda and I were walking around the fields of the orphanage. I honestly had not gone this far but Naegi said he's taking us somewhere we will probably like, but so far it felt like the places nearby us kept multiplying

We kept walking for a few more minutes, Komaeda ocassinaly glanced at me but then turned around and kept looking forward. Then Naegi suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
"Here" he simply said pointing the nearby pond right in front of us.

"Cool?" I said looking at Naegi funny Is this all he wanted to show us? I was pretty sure he was pretty excited when he told us to follow him, He quickly turned red for some reason but I ignored it.  
Komaeda just stared at the pond blankly and rested his chin on his hand still staring staring

"Nonono this is not it" Naegi moving his hands around

"It's cool theres a pond here but it's not like we've never seen one before" I said shrugging

"Naegi kun Is there something *in* the pond you want to show us"  
Naegi opens his mouth to say something bit just shakes his had in a no.

"Well there's something near here, but promise not tell Miss Usami or Shirokuma"  
Komaeda and I both nodded

Naego hesitantly walked closer and went to the nearest bush, in there was a small gray kitten sunggled in the leaves sleeping peacefully.

"Woah, why is there a cat here?" I ask all of the sudden  
"I don't know but it's been here for a week, the reasons I always took my food outside was to give this little guy something to drink but, I don't know what to do when it gets sick, Miss usami would probably sent him to an animal shelter but I don't want that."  
"Oh so you want us to help you out, huh?"  
Komaeda says in thought

"Please you guys! I'll give you half of my food or something please!" Naegi says almost desperately

"Count me in" I chirped in

"Komaeda and you?" I ask him, he smiles and nods.

"Okay so what do we do?"

 

We are currently in our room trying to take care of the small kitten.  
It's just staring at us but it feels like it wants to say something, even though cats can't talk.

Then somebody slammed the door open, "Guys! What are you doiiin'... what" Souda said as he looks at the kitten in Naegis' bed. "WHAT WHY IS HERE?!" Souda yelled all of the sudden

"SOUDA SHHHH PLEASE BE QUIET!" Naegi  
yelled really loudly

Komaeda snorted and covered his mouth he was shaking and all we could was something muffled.  
I thought he looked funny, but then i poked him in the stomach. Wrong move he uncovered his mouth and busted out laughing like crazy.

"KOMAEDA!" Naegi yelled angrily

"Ahahaha! Im sorry im sorry!"

"NAEGI I DONT LIKE CATS GET RIID OF ITT"  
"ITS NOT AN ITS A CAT YOU IDIOT." Naegi yelled really loudly

"WAAHAH IM TELLING MISS USAAMII" Souda cries out leaving the room  
"Shit." Naegi says simply

Honestly i wasn't sure what I was surprised at.  
At the part that Souda was a big crybaby or that Naegi had just say a swear word.

Me and Komaeda had shocked expressions on our faces.

"What?" Naegi said calmly

Huh Naegi turned red now

"Nono don't tell Miss Usami! AW SHIIT!"  
We just stared at him blankly  
"Uh Naegi kun it's okay we wont tell" Komaeda tries to assure Naegi  
The cat meowed something (which I obiously cant understand)  
Just as i was about to speak  
Miss Usami walked in our room basically making us three to jump. "Kids wheres the animal?" "What animals Miss Usami?" Komaeda says with a straight voice. "Guys you know what we're talking about" says Shirokuma popping from behind Miss Usami's back  
Shoot we were found.  
Goodbye little cat that had no name at all  
_________________________________

"Kids, Why did you bring it here?" Miss Usami askes us in a soft tone looking kinda upset  
"It was lonely we had to take it in!" Naegi says defensly as his eyes begin to tear up.  
"Yeah miss Usami the cat probably was aboned there or worse!"  
"Please Miss Usami Im sure Naegi kun and well all of us can take good care of it!"

Miss usami sighed she didn't look so happy about it, she looked at shirokuma but he just just nodded smiling.  
It felt like they were mind communicating but they probably weren't, they just looked eachother in the eye and already knew what they were saying.

"okay you can keep the cat; but just don't scare souda kun with it" Naegi smiled widely  
"really?! Thanks Miss Usami!" Naegi says wiping some of his tears away (wow i just noticed he was about to cry)  
"As for you two" miss usami gestered at us,"You should help Naegi with the0cat when he needs it I mean you to did help him." shirokuma says  
"NoNoNo .. It's okay I can do it myself " "No." I cut Naegi off, "I would like to help!"  
"Me too!" Komaeda chirps in grinning  
"Okay.. but it will be a great responsibility, but we will supply you with some things your cat will need for now we will take care of it, it's getting late you guys should get some rest.  
______________________

"Hey, Naegi?" "hm what?"  
"What's the name of the cat?"  
"....... I haven't really thought of it." He says giggling slightly "Then you should give it a name now" Komaeda says  
"Hmm I don't know what to name it.. can you guys give me any ideas??"  
"The cat is grey.. i guess call him grey for now??" Komaeda suggests naegi shrugging  
Naegi just nods.  
"Yeah grey for now would be nice.. Thanks you guys for today"  
"Your welcome" Komaeda and i say in unison as we leave Naegi's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm i like cats im sorry  
> Also sorry if this is really bad this more like a mini thing for my friend emily caise she is like my mom
> 
> Alsooo today is my best frenemies birthday and i cant wait to punch him again  
> in sorry but punching him gives me energy 
> 
> SMOOOOOOTH OPERATORRR  
> follow me on tumblr at: http://meep-wants-komahina.tumblr.com/
> 
> next update should be longer than these chapters so it might take a bit more for it to be finished


	5. Help wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sbkjwdsiwkjakJSIQKJASIk  
> hahahah-soeey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame-my-cousin

Today was the day when the new kids would come. I thought I wouldn't be this excited but I was.  
There was nothing better than new faces to see, even if I didn't really talk to them much. Everybody else had something else they to hang out with, but I always felt like I was left out.

Nanami was nice but she was a bit too sleepy all the time, she'd always fall asleep when I was talking, Souda is defenitly the type of person somebody you'd want to talk , but his obssesions just scared me. When Togami came he just wouldnt talk to anybody, I guess he had enough with his parents being abusing him when he was 5.

Then Hinata came. He was pretty weird, whenever I get close to him I always feel this weird gurgly feeling which I kinda hate,my face also turns red when he talks to me sometimes It's weird!, but when near Komaeda nothing, Just blank. It's not that I don't like him or anything, but that feeling when im around Hinata is not the same when around Komaeda  
Ever since they came here they basically act like the're something else even if they had not even met each other before. Like two pieces in a puzzle finally connected together. It makes me kinda jealous honestly, Those two connected to each other really quickly, meanwhile I've been here longer and I feel like I haven't made any friends, even though I should feel like I do. Nanami has tried trying to interract more with me, but It ends up she just has her own thing. I should stop feeling this way, I need to be more sociable.  
With Hinata and Komaeda helping me with Grey I felt I had opened myself a little bit more, maybe today I could get out my shell a bit more.  
Grey is currently in my lap purring happily as he moves his tail around, I wonder what Grey is thinking. I've always wondered what animals think they always look like they want to say something but the wirds cant come out of their mouths. Broken from my thoughts I heard loud banging from my door.  
"Who is it?!" I shout as I run to the door almost tripping. "It's me Komaeda, Naegi kun, Miss Usami just told us they're here. They're from the other orphanage that closed down a long way from here, jesus, I should stop talking now, But anyways Miss Usami tells us to hurry to the main room!." he yells from the other room catching air "Okay im on my way!" I shout back at Komaeda from my side of the door as I grab Grey carefully and head to the door.

(*Hajime pov*)  
I see Komaeda coming with Naegi from the left hallway. Komaeda looks like he is about to faint from running around to much, while Naegi looked really relaxed, I can also see that he is carrying Grey in his arms.  
Since we got Grey, Naegi takes him almost everywhere he goes. Im glad he's happy having Grey.  
Nanami was here earlier than me, but she was already taking a nap. Souda looked nervous and was just fidgeting with his fingers, meanwhile Togami looked disinterested and bored. I was kinda excited I guess, I had heard they were from another orphanage that had just shut down, but it was reallfar away from here. I wonder how Miss Usami Managed to bring them all the way over here, I didn't give it much thought.  
"Wheres miss usami?" Komaeda askes me as he almost falls down. He looks really tired I wonder if he had enough sleep last night. I can't really know, I fall fast asleep in 3 seconds. "Uh she's not here yet." I answer.  
"Oh." He responds simply.

Something taps at my shoulder and I yell out a small yelp in surprise. I turn my back to see Nanami  
"Hey, hey, wheres the cat?" She a whispers to me, "Uh Naegi has it right now, see"I gester to Naegi.  
"Oh okay thanks." She says and then heads to Naegi. Nanami seems to really like cats (or she just likes grey) but she always likes holding grey.  
Komaeda grabbed my arm and holded it tightly he looked thoughtful as he did. Just as I was about to say something Miss Usami comes in the room with 4 other kids.  
The tiniest one in the group was a girl who looked alot like Naegi she had tears in her eyes and looked upset, there was a boy who looked like he wanted to kill everyone even if he looked all like a baby. There was a girl who had blue long hair and well her smile made her look a bit like a squirrel about to eat his meal. Last there was a girl who seemed to be the tallest one had black hair she looked like she was going to explode of excitement.

Naegi seemed a bit scared, while Nanami was already on the floor sleeping. Souda looked like he was gonna pee his pants. Togami looked like he just wanted to leave already, while Komaeda just stared at me normally.

"Kids, meet I would like you to meet Komaru, Fuyuhiko, Maizoino, and Ibuki" Miss Usami chirps.  
"Nice to meet ya'!" says the so called Ibuki jumping from the back to all of us as she pulls her hand out for us to shake.  
All of us stared at her kind freaked out. Nobody took her hand we just stared at it  
"Come on kids don't be shy!" Miss Usami told us  
Instead Naegi just reached his hand out shyly  
then ibuki grabs it and begans shaking it like crazy  
"Hello! Nice to meet ya'! Im Ibuki Mioda!" she says woth a toothy smile.  
"Uh .. Nice to meet you too!" Naegi forces out a weird smile, looking unsure if he should've reached out his hand  
The smaller boy just makes a grunt and (sorta) reminds me of Togami. The girl who looked like a smiling squirrel was just looking around like as if she was in a museum or something like that, she looked *excited*.  
"HELLO!" screamed the smallest girl basically making komaeda jumped in surprise. She kept staring at Komaeda weirdly and well.. Komaeda looked really scared for some reasing his face almost sweating.  
I just gave him a small pat in the back. he quickly stopped shaking and calmed down under hands, he then looked at me his eyes almost saying thank you.

"don't worry Komaru!" says squirrel girl her teeth showing "I bet they're nice as a FLY"  
Then 'komaru' screams extremely loud  
tough small face looked really annoyed and was probably ready to punch somebody in the face  
squirrel teeth was probably ignoring the screams while 'ibuki' looked like she was about to cry  
oh well then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay-you-can-blame-me  
> im-sorry


	6. Not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo.

Okay so this fic should be continued BUT i will have a testing week in the beginning of may, after that I will focus entirely on this thing because, yeah I WILL HAVE MORE TIME  
as for the cracks one im gonna continue them for my cousin since no one reads them.  
I apologize for any improper grammar/ spelling I am in a hurry right now i wanted to give the next update should be up soon, sorryy

EDIT:

HEYYYY-ITS-BEEN-A-WHILE-HASNT-IT-OOPS-  
IM-GOING-TO-TRY-TO-WRITE-THE-NEXT-CHAPTER-ASAP-ill-take-my-time-on-it-and-stuff-i-already-began-some-of.  
IM-SORRYRYRYYRYR  
(also-im-using-dashes-because-my-spacebar-is-broken-ill-edit-them-out-later)

Edit october 2016 the 28th i think wait 29th:  
Yooo um so i didnt want to do this but im going to put this fic q big ass break even huger than the last one sorry but i kinda left the fandom and though i will be playijg drv3 im kinda just moved on from the fandom buttttt I SWEAR TO GOS IDC HOW MANY TENS KF YEARS I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I PROMISE THE WIP IS STILL A WIP IF U QANT WIP JUST PM ME ON TUMBLR IM SOS RORY AHSVSVHWHQ  
MY TUMBLR IS TORIHAJI AND IM RLLY SORRY FOR THIS YQLL CAN SCREAM AT ME D': also im thinking of rewriting the first few chaps but that wont happen anytimw soon anyways please enjoy ur lives and ill be here trying my best not to cry in minw bye bye:'3

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> dont  
> even  
> know  
> Please dont judge harshly..  
> I'll eventually make them longer.. and better...  
> *criesincorner*


End file.
